


how it feels to take a fall

by nasaplates (onlyshootingstars)



Category: C-Pop, Figure8, K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Which isn't saying much, Wings, but still, icarus - Freeform, it's better than this art, please go read the mob au it's so good i'm serious, she deserves it, yes i did make a fandom tag for figure8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyshootingstars/pseuds/nasaplates
Summary: fanart for by my own law by figure8





	how it feels to take a fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [figure8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [by my own law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905397) by [figure8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/pseuds/figure8). 



> this is only my second officially posted fanart attempt, and my first in years, so, please be gentle with me.
> 
> for those uninitiated, by my own law is a junhao mob au and part of a larger universe. for the record, none of the characters actually have wings, but the Icarus metaphor...it is strong. please go read it, it's an amazing fic.
> 
> for e, the wind beneath my wings.  
> special thanks to samantha for being a supportive best friend and all around good egg.


End file.
